The POTCO Paper
I am going to try and make a serious article just to shake it up a little TEEHEE. Please submit News Stories in the comments and edit if u see a spelling check. You can also insult me creatively like " Extra! Extra! Roger Wildeagle posts complete scam!" Article 1 (in progress) ﻿ Ned Swordsilver has returned to Skulls Marines, claiming that he had been banned for 3 months and would like to rejoin skulls marines Quote: "I got banned for three months" Nate is now a member of Skulls Marines hoping to rise through the ranks and become an officer. In other news Someone (wont say who), and some other people threw grenades at Ned Yellowbeard In Abassa, Tortuga today and Ned didn't notice. Someone bit Neds knee caps off using a short potion. Ned also didn't notice that. Roger Wildeagle also has come back to POTCO after not playing for a week. In other news Aplentia, was kicked from Skulls Marines today when she did something bad apparently. The issue is still vague at best. In other news the Treachorous Capt. Leon is currently in control of the guild Skull's Marines, he has kicked all vital members. However A new guild called Bacon Squad has been made. Another guild called Marines of Skull's has also been made. So has Skull's Marines with two spaces. This is what is currently happening: 1. We all joined Marauders Miltia 2. It is suspected that Pearson Wright hired Leon to do it but it is considered very unlikely that he did as only Leon has recollection of this, and nobody else does. 3. Roger Wildeagle joined The Delta Empire 4. Roger Wildeagle LOLed at the guy who pretended to be Leon he was hilarious. 5. Roger Wildeagle left to join The Bacon Squad 6. Most-all of the Skull's Marines members who joined Mauraders Militia have joined The Bacon Squad, Marines of Skull, or Skull's Marines with two spaces. The Gm of The Marines of Skull is unknown, it is rumored to be Dragon Slash. The Bacon Squad 1. The Bacon Squad was made by Capt. Skull X 2. Current Members were Roger Wildeagle, Capt. Skull X, Aplentia, Cherie, John Stormpaine, and Sam Revenge. 3. Capt. Skull X. Made his own guild (Skull's Marines), giving GM to Sam Revenge 4. John Stormpaine left with Capt Skull apparently (Some random people joined, which is weird because i thoguht u had to be funny, and random to join but these people havent talked at all) 5. Cherie's main pirate left the guild, her level one pirate is still in it though. 6. Some random people joined 7. Roger Wildeagle left the guild 8. Roger Wildeagle made a new guild (he is not sure what the name is yet but hes thinking (Another Bacon Squad?, The Bacon Mafia?) 9. Capt. Skull X has joined Co. Black Guard and is planning on making a new guild called "Skull's Marines Co." 10. Capt. Skull X. has made Skulls Marines Co. 11. Roger Wildeagle has joined Skulls Marines Co.﻿ Category:Newspapers Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Creations Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO